It's a Promise Axel
by PhoenixDash
Summary: A sound from a firing gun was echoing though the rundown streets and all the earlier movements ceased as everybody stopped to see what had happened. Curious eyes peered down the street, hoping to see what disaster had ocurred now.


**A/N:** This is a story I wrote after my grandmother died. It was my way of mourning for her, but I thought I would share this story to others. Feel free to leave a review when you've read this!

**Discalmer:** I don't own any of these charecters. Only the plot.

**Warnings:** This is an **AU** and contains some **gory images**, but hopefully not to heavily described, **charecters death** and some hint of **shonen-ai **towards the end. If you still interested in reading this, go ahead! If not, too bad..

* * *

It's a Promise... Axel

A sound from a firing gun was echoing though the rundown streets and all the earlier movements ceaced as everybody stopped to see what had happened. Curious eyes peered down the street, hoping to see what disaster had ocurred now.

~o~

Axel stared down at the scene below his feet in disbelife. This couln't be true; it had to be some very sick kind of joke on his behalf, because this could not be ture! Like Roxas could ever be badly hurt with a _bullet_, it was something that never could have happened, and yet that was what this very scene was implying. Axel was frozen up on the spot and could do nothing more than stare at the sight of his friend, lying in front of his feet, bleeding from where his heart was placed; gasping for a breath he seemed to never really catch, the blood draining from his face and turning the blond's face sickly pale compaired to his usual shade. The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Roxas had been shot; with a bullet aimed for him.

It was a thought Axel would usually have laughed at, becaue how could this ever have happened to any of his friends, and not last Roxas, if it hadn't been as real as it was now.

Shell-shocked he could only look at the gory scene; it wasn't until Roxas started to cough and perspiration started to roll dwn from his heart shaped face, Axel got his ability to move back.

He quickly bent down to his friend and trying to keep him alive, to not give up and disappear! He felt utterly helpless and quickly thinking of something that could keep his friend to cling on to life a bit longer. To stay with his red haired friend on this planet.

"Rox, please keep fighting this. I know you can do that. You're a tough guy, you have survived worse thing as like... um... You get the point, so don't you give up now!"

The last part was said in a strained voice as the red haired grew more desperate with the situation.

"You survivied even after your parents died in that car crash! You can't leave me now! Don't lose your strength now... please." The last ended up in a whisper and Axel braced to collect himself before he started to speak again.

"Roxas... I c-can't..."

He looked down onto the blond and saw a heartbreaking sight; the face had became even paler and his blue eyes that usually had a mischievous spark had faded until it was almost non-existing. But that wasn't the worst part. No the worst part was the open gash on his left side of the chest that didn't stop bleeding. It was that tell-tale sign that made Axel realise that this maybe wasn't something the little blond could survive from, but yet Axel hadn't loose his hope.

He felt a lump a lump in his throat and made it impossible to form any kind of sentence. He felt tears burning behind his eyelids but refused to cry infront of his friend.

His hand trailed to the blonds spikes and started to stroke it in a comforting manner to tell the blond that he was not alone; the red head was here as well.

"Axel, do y-you... think mun an-and... dad are waiting for... me?"

His eyes were full of questions and afraid of what his friend may give him in answer. It has been a question that had intrigued him for a long time since his parents had passes away and whatever Axel chosed as an answer would change Roxas life forever. Axel knew this and it didn't make it any easier, but the only answer he could give him was the truth.

"I don't know Roxas, but it would be nice if it ws like that, wouldn't it?"

The blue eyes of the blond was gazing without any realö focus in it; into the nothingness. Suddenly the pale face lit up in a joyful manner and a small, fragile smile formed upon his cold lips and he spoke in a voice so weak Axel could barely hear it:

"Look, Axel... M-mum... and dad. They are waiting... f-for me."

The tears started to well up from Roxas eyes of the sudden joy as he continued talking to his friend.

"See, Axel! They are... waiting form me... I must... go to them now," he said barely in a whisper.

His strength draining with every second and his breath came in ragged puffs (because of his loss in strength.)

Roxas took a few shallow breaths before he added to his friend.

"Please, don't be sad... I'll be waiting for you... over there, so don't you... worry. It's a p-promise... Axel"

As Roxas finished his sentence tears had started to roll from Axel's green eyes and down on his tattooed cheeks. He grasped Roxas' hand and heal on to it tight: his own way to tell the blond not to let go and leave his friend alone in thes crule world.

Roxas started to cough roughly and a bit of blood slid downfrom the corner of his mouth.

"I must go n-now. Mum and dad... are w-waiting for me"

Roxas paused and took a last breath before he continued.

"I'll see you... Axel."

The blond's eyes got unfocused as the spirit run out and his already shallow breaths stopped suddenly as his hear failed to pump out more blood.

Axel bent down and hugged the now lifeless body of his friend hard to his chest and cried heavily.

The ambulance came twenty minutes too late, as the blond had already passed away.

~o~

The funeral was short and formal. There wasn't many people who showed up, but then again, the blond boy hadn't been a social butterfly when he had still been alive. Those few that had bothered to show up left as soon as the coffin had been set in earth, but Axel stayed.

His amazing green eyes that used to shine of life, stared lifelessly ahead at the tombstone in front of him. He stood there for a couple of minutes without moving and inch and then suddenly mumbled into the air: "See you soon, Roxas"

As a finishing touch he trew a red rose on the newly filled grave where his friend rested and exited the cemetery.

~The End~


End file.
